


His Wings

by MaggieMaybe160



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Wings, Castiel (Supernatural) Can Hear Longing, Castiel and Dean Winchester Falling in Love, Castiel and Dean Winchester Have a Profound Bond, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Romantic Fluff, True Love, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 13:22:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18032513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaggieMaybe160/pseuds/MaggieMaybe160
Summary: Just some fluffiness that has to do with Castiel's wings





	His Wings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nickelkeep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickelkeep/gifts).



“Cas,” Dean breathes. He looks up from their linked hands at his angel. His dark hair is as messy as it was the first night they had met. His blue eyes are just as intense. And his wings… his wings are visible, only in the shadow, against the side of the Impala.

The first time Dean had seen Cas’ wings wasn’t in the barn, though it was the first time he remembered them. In Hell, when he had been gripped by the shoulders and torn from his life sentence of torture, he had seen flashes of massive black wings. They were sleek and strong, and they were all he had seen of Castiel.

The second time was in the barn in Illinois. The light had flashed, illuminating his wings, strong and powerful behind him. His blue eyes were intense and bright with the shine of celestial existence. His clothes had been shredded from the raining of salt rounds that Dean had shot into his chest. His lapel was bloody from where Dean had stabbed first, leading to him asking questions later.   
  
_“Who are you?”_ _  
_ _“Castiel.”_

 _“I figured as much. I mean, what are you?”_ _  
_ _“I’m an Angel of the Lord.”_  
  


Dean hears his angel’s wings every time he appears and disappears. The sound of feathers pushing against the air fills his chest with longing for Castiel, Angel of his Heart.

Dean had never believed in true love or falling in love at first sight. He had never believed that he would ever find someone that made his heart scream in his chest, his stomach filling with butterflies that had no business being there. He had thought that for someone else, maybe, love existed, but never him. Until he met his Castiel.

In his hand, is a single black feather. It’s as black as obsidian under the night sky. It’s as soft as a whispered promise and so light, it might not even exist in his hand. It radiates a fraction of Castiel’s power and energy. This single feather feels like the world in the palm of his hand. It’s both weightless and the heaviest thing Dean has ever held. He never wants to put it down.

“I’ve seen your wings,” Dean whispers, his thumb running down the single feather. Cas tilts his head gently and it pulls at Dean’s heart. “They were all I could see when you saved me.”

“Dean.”

They’re standing closer than Dean has ever allowed. He can feel Castiel’s breath as his heart races against his ribcage.

Seeing those wings, the wings of his dreams and nightmares, the wings that protect him, against the side of his beloved car, Dean feels the hair on the back of his neck stand. His favorite mode of transportation shadowed under his angel’s is a perfect representation of them: grounded under the flight of his angel.

His hand closes around the feather, gentle not to crush it, though it feels more powerful than anything he could ever muster.  He wonders if the only reason he can feel Cas so strongly is because of their bond, or if it really is radiating from the small thing in his hand. Would it look and feel like just another feather to someone else?

“We share a more profound bond, Dean,” Cas says gently, reading his mind and looking up into his eyes. “Only you can feel it, because I belong to you.”

“And I to you?” Dean asks hopefully.

“I can feel you always. It’s only fair for you to have this part of me.”

“I thought you could only feel intense longing,” Dean smirks.

“It hasn’t stopped since we met, so I have no reason to think it will end, Dean.”

“It won’t,” Dean says, his voice raw. He closes the small gap between them, pressing his lips to his angel’s. His arms wrap around Cas and his hands can feel the same softness that he holds in his left hand. He can feel his wings as they kiss.

They feel as real as the feather in his palm and the man in his arms, though they remain celestial: invisible and secret.

 

* * * * *

 

Sam Winchester had always believed in true love. He had always believed that there was someone for everyone, including his big brother. Which is why he isn’t shocked when he sees his brother in the arms of the angel, Castiel.

This is the first time Sam has ever seen Castiel’s wings. They are a heavy shadow of pure black against the backdrop of the Impala. They are massive and remind Sam of just how strong Cas really is. He’s soft enough to ease Dean’s pain away with gentle touches and whispered kisses, but powerful enough fight by his side and keep him on his feet.

Sam turns away from the intimate scene. He’d seen his brother kiss plenty of people. This one is different. This one is filled with the years of falling in love, longing stares, lingering hands, tight hugs, and shared experiences.

This is Dean, in love with an angel.


End file.
